


【stucky/evanstan 合集pwp一发完】

by peachubby



Series: 【stucky/evanstan 一发完pwp合集】 [1]
Category: captain America/Marvel movies
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: 手铐、口交





	1. 【stucky】冬兵又失忆了怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 手铐、口交

“谁他妈是Bucky？”

好吧，第十四遍。

Steve Rogers擦着头发尖的水珠，认命的接受了冬兵记忆再一次混乱的现实。

他走出浴室的那个瞬间就觉得哪里有些不对了，于是他看向客厅中央，果然有个人紧绷着站在那里，他试探着叫他，“Bucky？”

果然，一样的回答。那是冬兵，不是他的Bucky，温暖、调皮、总是扬着唇角笑的他心痒痒的Bucky。

他叹气。

Steve完全忽略掉冬兵杀意满满的眼神，继续拿手里的毛巾擦着头发。随后旁若无人的将腰间的浴巾解开，穿上短裤。

房子中央的冬兵就像雷达一样,不转身子只转头地盯着史蒂夫。

冬兵不知道自己在哪，也不知道自己要干什么。他脑子里的东西太少了，眼前这个人他觉得很熟悉，却牢牢的和“任务”两个字卡在一起。

但那湿漉漉的金发有些熟悉，冬兵的指尖不受控地动了动，好像能摸到上面湿润的热气似的。

等回过神的时候，金发已然在他眼前沉默的停了下来。他往下看，看进一双同样有些熟悉的蓝色瞳孔，和那里面映着的，满脸迟疑着杀气的他自己。

冬兵离蓝色瞳孔中的他自己越来越近了，金发也消失在视野里，倒是那湿润的热气挨住了冬兵的左边颈侧，还蹭了蹭，他的手指又弹了弹，人类的那只。而金属的那只手臂早就卡在了Steve的后颈，冬兵知道，再稍微用点劲，他就能听到干脆利落的“咔哒”一声，卡在脑子里的“任务”两个字就再也不会像现在这样困扰他了。

可是不知道为什么，冬兵没有再使上那一点劲。

身前的人得寸进尺，甚至将胳膊穿过他的机械臂下方，搂得他越发紧了。思考问题和这个“任务”的动作都让他走神，所以当金属彼此磕碰的声音响起来的时候，冬兵才发觉机械臂已经失去了自由。

他被铐住了。

冬兵有些气急，猛的抬头，发现整间房间的天花板由方格状的滑轨组成。而此时冬兵的机械臂的手腕部分被铐住，正锁在其中某条滑轨垂下来的挂钩上。他的手还保持在刚才的高度，可是Steve的后颈已经脱离了他的攻击范围。

他恨恨地瞪了一眼“任务”——他的蓝眼睛还无辜的直直盯着自己，好像悄无声息铐人的根本不是他。

机械臂校准发力的声音瞬间从Steve耳侧传向高度更高的头顶。但Steve不予理会——他挣不开的——于是Steve垂眸回到他刚才的位置，舔上冬兵的颈侧，带着沐浴湿漉漉热气的手探进冬兵的衣摆，揉他的腰窝，另一只手往下找他的尾椎。

冬兵无法接受这些身体接触带来的异样感，他甚至感觉到某个部位已经背叛了他的意愿半硬了起来。他下意识用尚还自由的那只手掏右侧腰后别着的小刀，却只摸到自己因为衣服被撩起来而裸露在外的皮肤——他并没有像他以为的那样穿着冬日战士的作战服——冬兵只好杀气腾腾地向前伸手抵住Steve的胸膛，试图阻止这个“任务”做这些从来没人对自己做过的奇怪事情。

这个时候你就知道为什么血清有优劣之分了。

两个超级士兵的力量本来不相上下，但冬兵习惯了依赖机械臂，此刻只能用人类的手臂去挡优质血清加持的四倍力的美国队长，多少败下阵来，反而被对方的身体推着向后连连退步，连腿也暂时无法被用来反击。

刚退了几米，锁着机械臂的链条卡在了某个滑轨方格的一条边正中，Steve正一边用胸膛推着他前进——左手甚至已经从冬兵身后伸进了他的裤子——一边用舌头包裹他圆润的耳垂。Steve虽然不满滑轨碍了事，但还是连头都没抬，让舌头继续着它的工作，迅速将右手沿着冬兵腰线，隔着衣物一路上滑抚到机械臂，然后抓住卡着的锁链左右拽了拽，将它拽到一个滑轨的交汇点，继续向前推进。

冬兵本来想抓住这不到两秒的机会用腿攻击的，可是腰侧被经过的手点燃了一路的酥麻火花，烧的胸前两点也隔着衣服硬了起来，再加上他敏感的耳垂陷进了什么柔软温热的地方，他的腿和腰就突然失去了战斗力。

于是Steve一路把冬兵逼到了客厅的沙发旁，他抓着锁链的那只手按动了上面某个地方的暗扣——锁链伸长了，刚好长到足以让Steve把冬兵压着坐在沙发上。虽然这个高度并不会让冬兵觉得肩膀发酸或者被扯得发痛，可他还是挣不脱也动不了。

手被铐住，衣服被揉乱，喉结被人叼着，坐着的屁股和沙发之间甚至还夹了一只色情的揉捏他臀肉的手……在发生的一切实在超过了冬兵被搅乱无数次的脑子能理解的范围。

他僵在那里，不，准确的说是他的脑子僵在那里——毕竟乳头和阴茎都乖乖的起立站好，丝毫没受脑子影响。

Steve的舌头从冬兵的喉结滑到他下巴那道性感的小沟，暂时停下动作，毫不意外地看着冬兵呆滞又迷茫的死机状态。还抵在他胸前的僵住的手臂和冬兵自己的身体之间有一个空隙，他把脑袋从那里钻上来，让冬兵的手臂搂住自己的脖子，迷恋的啄了一下他的侧脸。

冬兵认为自己有机会反击，迅速恢复到应激状态，使出杀招将手臂收紧，用足够大的力气环住Steve的脖子。Steve被勒住，艰难的呻吟挤出喉咙，冬兵听到自己颈窝旁这样的声音，不知道怎么手臂就松了松劲。

他感觉到自己裤子里的手移到了身体前方，带着无法忽视的热度和力量覆上自己的勃起。虽然隔着布料，但那被抚慰的舒适感还是让冬兵的身体一滞，手臂的力量又小了些。

Steve趁机快速的解开冬兵的裤子，勃起的阴茎脱离了衣物的束缚，愈发昂扬。感觉自己被握住，冬兵紧张的试图再次发力，Steve转动脖子，又在他侧脸落下一个轻吻。“Hey……没事的。”他轻轻的说。

“……”第一下用力的撸动让冬兵的喉咙紧了紧，他想要这个，而这个人并不会伤害他。这是他目前唯一想明白的事情。

至于自己要不要伤害他，冬兵觉得可以过一会再决定。

感觉到冬兵不再发力攻击，Steve俯下身，收好牙齿，小心翼翼的含住冬兵的阴茎。

“嗯……”温热湿润的刺激让冬兵的呻吟溢出喉咙，他的腰不受控制的往前顶了顶，阴茎想要被吃的更深。Steve耐心的努力吞吐，舌头用力刺激着他熟知的巴基最喜欢的地方，一只手按摩着他的会阴和后穴。他一边动作，一边抬头看冬兵的表情。

看着他微微开合的唇，Steve舔了舔自己的嘴唇，默念道，现在还不可以，Bucky还没回来。

又一次吞到最深后，他用力的吸住冬兵的阴茎，从根部吸到顶端，脸颊凹陷，沾满晶亮唾液的阴茎离开他口腔的时候发出“啵”的色情声响，同时将一根手指伸入冬兵体内。

他又抬眸偷看他。

冬兵正喘着气，把舌头伸出来，小小的舔了一下自己的唇瓣又缩回去，随即又用上牙咬住下唇，难耐的扬起下巴。  
Steve想，“哦去他妈的”，随后无法自控的吻上情动的冬兵。

果不其然，Steve在吻上冬兵的唇后毫不意外的尝到了自己血液的味道。  
“爱咬人的小狗狗。”他看着冬兵充满警惕又耐不住情欲的眼神，偷偷在心里笑。  
他只好放弃吻他，转而去找他的乳头。隔着衣服就能看到它们已经挺立起来，他在衣服上留下洇湿的一团痕迹，身下的人挺着胸想要更多。

Steve一只手正在冬兵的身体里做着扩张，另一只手温柔的照顾着他的阴茎。于是他只能用牙齿咬住冬兵的衣服下摆，用舌头把衣服传给冬兵的嘴。冬兵不知道为什么觉得自己习惯这个，于是他乖乖的咬住传过来的衣服，下一秒就被人含住乳头拉扯舔弄。

Steve感觉冬兵已经足够放松，于是伸入了第二根手指，竭尽温柔的扩张，让他的身体为自己准备好。冬兵并不觉得痛——毕竟他的痛阈值高的离谱——他只是觉得身体的感觉有些奇怪，明明被异物入侵，却还期待着被进的更深。

前列腺敏感点被擦过，冬兵的身体一颤，他还咬着衣服，唾液在上面洇出了一个半圆，分不清到底是属于谁的。

Steve感觉手指接触到了更多湿润的液体，于是抽出来。冬兵的身体突然空虚了下来，虽然松了一口气，但他又觉得有些失落。然而很快这种失落就消失了，因为Steve单腿跪在地上，握着自己的阴茎，还把他身体里的肠液抹在上面做润滑，随后慢慢的进入了他，他有些痛，更多的是着急，所以他用左手捞住了Steve的腰，使了些劲试图让他整根插进来。冬兵盯着Steve勃起的大家伙，他只知道自己想要这个。

“别急……宝贝……会弄疼你……”Steve忍得也很艰难，他低头吻冬兵的锁骨，仍然保持着慢慢进入的速度。

终于把自己整根埋在冬兵的身体里，Steve发出一声长叹，从冬兵的锁骨吻到肩头，他不愿意离开这副身体，连抽插都不舍得。

冬兵感觉自己被钉死在了沙发上，他被进入的那样深，那东西还那样的烫着他。这跟他想的不一样，冬兵又不想要了。

于是他急躁的扭动着身体往后推，试图把Steve挤出去。也由不得Steve不想动了，冬兵乱动咬的他脊柱发麻，他只好稍稍抽出来一点安慰他，也抑制一下自己刚插进来就想射精的冲动。

就在冬兵以为Steve快要出去的时候，他又深深的撞了进来，随后开始越来越快的抽插，每一下都顶在敏感的地方，冬兵的阴茎更硬了，顶在Steve的腹部，被线条完美的坚硬腹肌摩擦着。

“哈啊………”前后同时的快感让冬兵放弃自控，呻吟夹杂着喘息闯出刚刚紧闭的口腔。身上的人更兴奋，又加了份力深深的操进来。

冬兵的阴茎被握住，极快的撸动起来，乳头也被人捏在手里揉搓。多重的快感让他瞬间到了顶点。

刚才警备着的右手现在只能在布质的沙发套上抓起一片褶皱，看着一点杀伤力都没有。

Steve瞥了一眼那褶皱，下腹发紧，只想着让它再皱上一些，于是更加大开大合的操干着身下的人，沙发都微微移了位。

“嗯………”在一次被顶到最深后，冬兵颤抖着射了出来。他再也咬不住嘴里的衣物，只能无助的张开嘴巴小口小口的急促呼吸，手上也脱了力，那个褶皱滑出了他原来握紧的手指，回归了平整。

身上的人却还不停，继续在他的身体里操弄着。刚高潮过的身体敏感的紧，他甚至能感受到Steve的阴茎在他体内的形状。

冬兵的眼神越来越迷离，像是无法聚焦在金发男人脸上一般，于是他移开目光去看自己被铐着的手臂，又仰起头去看上下晃动的、满是滑轨的天花板。

当他重新视图聚焦在男人脸上的时候，首先映进来的是唇角那一抹鲜艳的红色，于是他勾着人的脖子，卷了舌尖将那抹血擦干净，然后喏喏的开口：“Steve……”  
“欢迎回来，我的Bucky”。

我伟大的Barnes中士，他吻他胸前的军牌。

我甜美、温暖的Bucky，他吻无数个梦里竭力去抓的那只右手。

我再不会受苦的了冬日战士，他也吻他左臂上的红色星星。

我亲爱的，亲爱的爱人，他吻他的唇。

【番外：A jar of strawberry jam】

有一瓶被人扔在地上打碎的草莓酱。  
不是它自己要掉下来的，但外面的草莓酱已经沾了土蒙了尘，混着好多细小的细碎玻璃碴，扎伤了好多人，于是它还沾上了血。

可是有一个人一直钟意这瓶草莓酱。

小心翼翼的把他从地上捡起来，轻轻吹掉那些不属于它的尘土、玻璃渣和血，收进一个崭新干净的罐子里，还每天往里加入新的、甜甜的蜜糖。虽然这个人有时也会被藏得比较深的玻璃渣扎伤，但那有什么关系呢，为它流的血也是甜的。

血滴进草莓酱里，于是就变得更甜更红。

好看，这个人盯着他的草莓酱想，也好甜。


	2. 【evanstan】塞巴斯蒂安好奶的

Sebastian被撩拨的太难耐了，有一两滴生理性泪水渗出来，氤氲在眼睛里。他就用那双湿润的过分的眼睛盯着胸前浅棕色的头顶，Chris好像感觉到他在看他，于是抬头撞上了那双眼睛。“我好像，快把他弄哭了。”Chris在内心认真的反省了一下，可他就是没办法从Sebastian的胸前离开。

为了队3的拍摄，Sebastian努力的增重了很多，虽然腿还是一样的细，上半身确实壮了不少，尤其是……胸部。其实原本Sebastian的胸肌已经很发达了（只是站在Chris旁边才会不那么引人注意），加上最近频繁的训练和努力的增重，那里变得格外丰满，柔软且有弹性。

Sebastian感觉自己的乳头在Chris的嘴里被大力吸吮，Chris的舌头极用劲的碾压过可怜的顶端，又疼又爽让他浑身瘫软。“嗯……Chris……疼……”Sebastian抚着Chris的头，试图让他别那么激动。Chris终于舍得放过他的胸，Sebastian看到自己的乳头挺立着，殷红肿胀，而Chris将唇移开的一瞬间，甚至还连着一两根晶莹的银丝，淫靡至极。

Chris把Sebastian的腿再顶开了些，将原本在他脸侧的手抓过来轻啄几下，连同Sebastian的另一只手并好，一起压到他的头顶上方，虎口扣住手腕，俯下身与他接吻。另一只手覆住刚才被他吮吻的胸，用手心最软、最温热的部分若即若离的摩挲Sebastian的乳头。

舌头和手掌同时在他身上搅，Sebastian感觉自己像一条被网网住的搁浅的鱼，Chris吸着他的舌头，榨取他口腔里的最后一点空气，Sebastian脑袋缺氧，呼吸困难。明明头顶的双手没被施压多大力气，可他就是动不得，也许是他自己并不想动吧，谁叫这么做的人是Chris呢。

若即若离的手掌让他渴望胸前被再次触碰的愿望得不到满足，腿也大开着，勃起胀痛的性器被身上的男人用自己那根有意无意的摩擦蹭过，前液浸湿了内裤，洇出一团深色的痕迹。

Sebastian努力吻回去，叼着Chris的下唇瓣报复性的轻咬，含糊不清的喘息着抗议：“喂……你再这样……我就要射了……”

“um-um”Chris只发出两个短促的带着鼻音的音节用来反对，随后结束了这个窒息的深吻。

Chris握住Sebastian的腰把他翻过去，熟练地把内裤褪下，胡乱扔在地上。他跪在他身后，一只手狠命的揉捏着Sebastian的胸部，另一只手按摩着他的会阴。

“嗯……”Sebastian的脸埋在枕头里，无力地喘息呻吟，绵软炙热的呼吸打在同样绵软的棉花里。当Chris看到Sebastian的后穴开始有规律的紧缩，他知道他想要他了，于是用伸进一根手指开始扩张，慢慢的是两根、三根……胸前的手攻击范围缩小了，只用两只夹着一颗乳粒来回搓捻。Sebastian感觉快感像涟漪一样从胸前荡开，漾到四肢百骸，他的腰更软了软，就快要承受不住身后手指的操弄。Sebastian的双手正忙着紧抓床单，勉强撑住身体，于是他试图软下腰蹭床单缓解身前阴茎的寂寞，Chris在胸前的手却一把滑到腹部，一把把他的腰捞起来，性器只能暴露在空气里，无力的勃起着，无人照拂。

“Chris……别……”身前得不到满足，Sebastian委屈的哼唧，Chris却全然不理，甚至加快了手指进出的速度。“啊……啊啊……Chris……要射了要射了要射了……”Sebastian的呻吟被手指撞的破碎，然而就在他全身肌肉紧绷，马上就要射精的那一瞬间，Chris却狠心的把三根手指全部抽了出来，过程中甚至还恶意的蹭过了某个敏感点。Sebastian块崩溃了，眼泪大颗大颗的掉落在枕头上，身体无法控制的抽搐颤栗着，随后还敏感的小穴就被身后Chris的阴茎贴住了，但他并没有插进去，而是在臀缝恶劣的摩擦顶弄着，Sebastian甚至嫉妒此时被他操着的空气。

“Chris……进来……快进来……求你……”Sebastian在快感的顶端被戛然止住，他无力的向后摆动着腰，试图把Chris的大家伙吃进去。Chris用双手握住Sebastian的两边胸口，大力揉捏，“再等一下，宝贝……”Sebastian感觉自己挺立的乳头被拉扯起来，那几根手指上甚至还沾着他的肠液，很快又被用力的按下去，陷进柔软的胸前，Chris的大手带着滚烫的温度，从胸前游移到身侧，虎口从两边握着他的肋骨，两只食指转着圈揉搓着他的两个乳头。Sebastian的侧脸绝望的贴着枕头，他能透过迷蒙的眼泪看到自己双臂上因快感凸起的鸡皮疙瘩，小穴被蹭的饥渴难耐，可就是得不到满足，胸前还被欺负的无力反抗，又委屈又难受。Chris快玩够了，俯下身在Sebastian的胸侧勾着舌尖舔了一下，谁知道Sebastian突然就颤抖着射在了床单上。

Sebastian：“……”他此刻很想做个调查：男人光被玩胸就能射精的吗？

Chris：“……Sebby？”

Sebastian：“……闭嘴。”

Chris的手轻柔的在他胸前继续摩挲着，暗暗笑了，又去用舌头逗弄他的耳垂，“宝贝……我没想到你……这么敏感……”

Sebastian绝望的闷声说道：“你还操不操，操就闭嘴，不操睡觉！”

Chris实在欣赏自己的男朋友被欺负的小模样，更享受哄他，“好啦，Sebby……”当然，是用他们最喜欢的方式哄他。他抹了一把床单上的精液，并且十分确信鸵鸟Sebastian能够完全看清他的动作。果不其然，他用余光瞄到Sebastian的耳朵尖红到快滴血。

他把Sebastian的精液涂在自己的阴茎上润滑，然后抓住他的腰，慢慢的挺进去，刚刚经过扩张的后穴毫无障碍的将他的大家伙一吞到底，爽的Chris脊椎发麻一直电到后颈。在他身下的Sebastian大口喘息，适应着他和快感的侵入。

Chris进入以后开始黏黏糊糊的小幅度操弄着，偶尔一个深顶夺走Sebastian合上嘴的能力。Chris轻轻的抓住一把Sebastian的头发，让他支起上半身扭过脸来和他接吻，舌头交汇在空气中，唾液无法控制的从Sebastian的嘴角流下来。Chris分神感受着之间的触感，他是那么喜欢他的头发。

Sebastian向后抓着chris的大腿和腰，勒出指痕，看不到Chris的认知突然又让Sebastian觉得委委屈屈。“Chris……我想看着你……”于是他委委屈屈的呜咽，仿佛刚才恶狠狠说不操睡觉的那个人根本不是他。Chris只好又把他翻过来，抵在床头跪着正面进入他。Sebastian好好看了一番爱人的眉眼，看他额角的薄汗，眼里的自己，因为用力操自己咬紧的颊肌和抿住的嘴唇。

“Hi”Chris盯着他不知道游离去哪的目光突然说。Sebastian努力把注意力从他的嘴唇重新移回他的眼睛，他回道，“Hi……”。他们交换了一个吻，接吻的声音足够让人脸红心跳，如果你假装听不到交合处更加淫靡的声音的话。然后Sebastian心满意足的把脸埋在Chris颈窝，两条长腿无力的架在他腰旁，随着操干摇晃着。Chris听着他的心跳，轻咬在胸上，像婴儿吃奶一样吮吸，同时大力操进Sebastian的身体，每一下都撞在精准的那一点。

Sebastian虽然刚射过，被插得又硬了起来，chris的手握住他的阴茎，极快的撸动着。久久无人顾忌的阴茎突然被宠幸，快感来的过于突然。“oh fuck……chris……fuck me……”Sebastian即将高潮，脚趾蜷缩着，两只手臂紧紧环住chris埋在他胸前的脑袋，喘息喷在他的发间。

Sebastian颤抖着射在chris的腹肌上，头高高的扬起来，Chris的牙齿轻轻刮擦着他的喉结，大开大合的在他体内冲刺之后，Chris深深的射在seb里面，Sebastian甚至能感受到体内他阴茎上血管的跳动，Chris又顶了两下,seb感觉被射进体内的滚烫精液又在身体里深了几分，烫的他舒服又难耐。

Chris并没有抽出来，它把Sebastian一头触感极好的头发全部捋在脑后，偏偏有一撮汗湿的不听话，耷拉在前额，性感的要命。Sebastian还在高潮的余韵里紧绷着，慢慢才软下来，摊在他的怀里，像树袋熊抱着树一样抱着他不放。Chris找不到任何语言来形容此刻的满足，只有吻他的发，他的唇，被自己吮吸红肿的乳头和前胸当然也不能放过。他温柔的抚着怀里小树袋熊的背，也不管还插在他体内，就把他抱去浴室清洗了。

于是小树袋熊又在快感里几乎不可察的抖了三抖。

***  
……几天后。

“chris，你以后不要再动我的胸了。”Sebastian有些沮丧的和Chris交头接耳，刚才那场采访他没办法控制自己在八分钟内看向镜头外的Chris八次，就因为他的眼神有些……过于，炙热。他看向主持人的时候都能感觉到某个人的视线在旁边从头到脚的烧着他。“上帝，别说你没有注意过我今天穿紧身衣的样子，那里饱满的我快没脸见人了，而且……”  
chris努力憋住不笑，挑挑眉问，“而且什么？”

“而且……只要你在我周围……哪怕你只是看我一眼，他们就会……嗯……激凸。”seb自从被玩胸玩射之后，每次看到chris看自己，都觉得他在盯着胸看（Chris知道事实上就是这样的），然后就会无法控制的想起来自己红肿的乳头和chris红肿的唇被晶莹的唾液丝连着的淫靡场面，再然后……seb没办法再想下去了，他的皮肤从脖子红到了耳朵尖，“总之，”他把脸埋在自己的手掌里，“你不许再碰我的胸了，它们没必要变得更大。”

chris还是控制不住自己欢腾跳动的眉毛以及放肆流连在Sebastian身上，哦不，胸前，的目光（那里正因为Sebastian双手捂脸的动作挤出一个美好的形状），嘴上敷衍着答应了。

“我发誓我没开玩笑，”Sebastian毫无威慑的瞪圆眼睛继续他们的交头接耳，“你真该看看那个女主持人看我们的眼神，还有……看我身体的眼神。”

Chris欢腾的眉毛听到这里终于不跳了，扭成一个十分不爽的结，“哦？”他回头看看走在后面的女主持人，暗暗祝愿她下一秒就患上3000度近视，然后永远也找不到该死的隐形眼镜。

“……我看她都快把我当成她的同类了……”Sebastian低头看看自己的前胸，又回头参照女主持人的胸部，好巧不巧被上Chris正扭转过来的目光看清了他的意图。

Chris的表情管理彻底失败了，两道眉毛纠结的活像毛毛虫打架。于是他做了一个十分夸张的动作，脱掉自己的皮衣外套，挡住Sebastian试图乱瞟的视线，然后流畅的把衣服甩给Sebastian，“拉链拉上就看不到了”，Chris用只有两个人能听到的音量小声快速的说。

感受到一旁唯一一位注意到的工作人员惊诧的目光，刚才完成一系列流畅动作的Chris心虚地嘟囔了一句“Friendship”，也不知道是说给谁听，随后又心虚的迈腿大步走到前面几米远的地方，假装什么都没有发生。拿着手里突然被塞过来的衣服Sebastian僵硬了两秒，随后沉默的用嘴唇复读道“Sure, friendship”，内心却在咆哮“Christopher你告诉我那种友谊是把别人的胸玩大的！！！！！”

***  
……又几天后，夜晚。

chris的鼻息烫的seb皮肤发红，那红从侧腹蔓延到两块胸肌之间。可他听话的绕开seb的胸口，（以一种慢的令人发指的速度），就是不碰已经挺立起来的乳头或是胸肌的任何一处。

这场无比漫长的前戏又逼的seb流眼泪，他还没反应过来，就已经把chris的脑袋准确的压在了自己拱起来的胸前。“嗯……”seb发出长长的终于得到满足的喘息。chris目的达成，心情十分愉悦的暗暗嗤笑，一边贴心舔弄揉搓着seb的乳头，一边努力抬头说话，“你不是不让我……”

他抬头看到的只有一个爽到扬起来的下巴和他吞了一吞的喉结。  
“……闭嘴。Chris。”


	3. 【evanstan】小鳄鱼爱洗澡

Sebastian醉了，醉的厉害。

Chris发现他的时候，他正不知道第几次把自己上半身塞进浴缸升腾着热气的水里吐泡泡——哦当然，他身上一件衣服都没有。然后又悠悠的把脑袋露出水面呼吸，活像条没什么杀伤力的小鳄鱼。

小鳄鱼看见一个人影从模模糊糊变得清清楚楚，一瞬间愣了。在水面上的眉眼皱在一起，好像十分困惑。但这种困惑没持续多久，眉眼展开又弯起来，绽开一个傻气兮兮的笑。

然后小鳄鱼回到水底，傻气被他一并带下去，又变成一个个小泡泡咕嘟咕嘟的冒出水面。

Chris的眉毛皱的紧紧的，因为此时此刻他正站在他同事家浴室的中央——他全裸的、极有可能马上把自己淹死在浴缸里的，同事。

当然，他把眉毛绞在一起可能更多是因为浴室太热、禁欲太久、裤子太紧或是随便别的什么理由，全身的血液都该死的往一个地方流。

他有些硬了。

他看着他因为醉酒把自己脱光还埋进浴缸傻笑吐泡泡的同事，硬了。

Chris盯着水面已经渐渐不再密集的泡泡——虽然能看到Sebastian脸上的傻笑还保持在那，但他还是担忧的走上前，准备先把人捞起来。

他并不觉得自己还有挽起衬衫袖子的时间，所以直接伸手环住了Sebastian的两侧腋下，把他整个人捞起来。

原本曲着的膝盖（Sebastian刚才为了把自己上半身塞进浴缸不得不这么做）伸直了，圆润的臀部曲线从Chris的视线消失，腿间的性器也完全暴露在水里。

仅仅侧头瞥了一眼，Chris的眉头就皱的更紧了，他觉得一定有人在悄悄抽走浴室的空气，不然为什么他就快喘不上气。

“Chris……Chris Evans？”Sebastian抬起头，突然发出声音，上翘的尾音表示他的疑惑。他眼睛里仿佛含着被蒸腾出的热气，那抹绿色被水洗过变得更灵动，即使氤氲着雾。

睫毛都是湿的，互相粘连成极密的几小簇，Sebastian努力地挣扎着不让上下睫毛互相粘连，并试图聚焦在Chris脸上，但它们颤了好几颤又马上放弃了。

Chris感觉到因为抬头的动作，Sebastian的下巴抵着他的腹肌，湿漉漉的头发在干燥的衬衫上左蹭右蹭，蹭完就把侧脸埋在了自己身上，也不动了。把自己禁锢住的醉鬼迷迷糊糊地说着夹杂罗马尼亚语的英语，Chris也不知道他到底在说什么，总之听起来是“Chris”“不可能”“一定是个梦”什么的。

Chris半硬着的阴茎虚虚地抵着Sebastian喉结下的曲线，甚至能感觉到他脖子上沐浴的热气。他吞咽困难，下腹发紧，无法自控的幻想着从Sebastian的口腔内部顶住他喉咙会是什么触感。

于是他更硬了，在几秒内真的抵住了Sebastian的喉咙，从外面。

Chris心虚的向后挤了挤，让自己尽量不碰到Sebastian，他摸他脑后的卷卷头发：“嘿，是我，我是Chris。”

怀里的人猛地再次抬头，盯着他看了一会，摇了摇脑袋，又看了一小会。  
Sebastian看上去非常惊喜的“哇——”了一声，从刚才开始抱着Chris就没撒手的手臂突然发力，Chris没反应过来这个小醉鬼会有这么大的力气，总之他被拖进浴缸，一屁股坐在了Sebastian对面。

“真的是Chris！”Sebastian认认真真的盯着他看，眼睛里的热气突然散了，那后面是一片星辰，或是烟火，它们被水光洗的透亮，闪的Chris呆滞在原地。

他们之间的距离太近了，近得Chris能看清Sebastian绿眼睛里映着的自己；近得Chris能闻出Sebastian刚才喝的是烈酒伏特加；近得Chris把自己的目光迷失在Sebastian粉的发红的、漾着水光、看上去柔软无比的嘴唇上；近得Chris觉得自己跨间、喉间、心间同时烧起一把大火。

这太超过了，Chris试图站起来，却被人拽着领子重新坐下。Sebastian却还嫌距离不够近，曲起腿往前蹭了蹭，快要跟他鼻尖贴鼻尖。

“Chris……”Sebastian的气息打在Chris唇上，辣得他怀疑自己是不是刚被喂了一口烈酒，但他明明还想喝更多。

拽他领子的手得寸进尺，又使了把劲让他们的唇错过，反而将Chris的前额撞在Sebastian光裸的颈间。

那双手费劲的解Chris的衬衫，而肇事者嘴里念念有词：“Chris你的衣服太湿了，穿着肯定不舒服……”  
“……”

肇事者啃上他的锁骨：“Chris你看你怎么这么不小心，喝酒都撒到这里来了……”  
“…………”

肇事者正当的捏他的胸肌和乳头：“咦Chris你这里的脏东西擦不干净……”  
“………………”

Chris的阴茎在湿透的裤子里被束缚的更紧了。他忍无可忍，抓住Sebastian的四处作恶的手，又撑住他的肩，并深吸一口气努力找回自己的理智，他想告诉Sebastian他喝醉了，不要再闹了。

可他没来得及开口。

因为Sebastian凑过来，用他粉的发红的、漾着水光、的确柔软无比的嘴唇堵住了Chris要说的话。他僵着身体，感受着Sebastian的舌头小心翼翼跑出来勾引了他的，湿滑温热的触感让他硬的发痛。

可是肇事者很快就委委屈屈的缩回去：“我知道……我知道你不喜欢我，可我只是想要你亲亲我。”

Chris再次忍无可忍。

他拽着本来就没放开的手腕，把人捞回来，狠狠的吻上去，他同时品尝了烈酒和世界上最甜的糖。他用舌头勾他的唇角，那刚才无可救药的冒着傻气微笑上扬的唇角。划过饱满的下唇，去找他藏起来的舌头，Chris想知道刚才它的主人那么委屈有没有一不小心咬了舌尖。

Sebastian被吻着，他舒服的呜咽，勾着Chris的脖子，被占用的嘴唇还嘟囔着“Chris”什么的，整个人软在人家身上——除了某个部分，它正和对方的硬物抵在一起。

Chris再一次试图找回理智，暂时放过Sebastian的唇想要说些什么——什么都好，只要能让他先忍住别去操他的同事——然后就看到了Sebastian忘记收回去的舌头，他只来得及让一句“Oh fucking screw it”闯出来，随后就放任自己又一次闯进他的口腔攻城略地。

Chris想不起来他的衬衫是什么时候离开自己的身体的，在这个火辣的、两个人都快无法呼吸的吻的间隙，他意识到自己已经裸着上身，下身的西装长裤也不知所踪。

而Sebastian的手指正无力的勾着Chris那条唯一的、可怜的、湿透的底裤，好像着急要把他裤裆里的东西放出来跟自己的聚一聚。

他们急速喘息，Chris配合好心的Sebastian一起摆脱了自己的底裤。眼前的人好像是个被坏人扔到海里的旱鸭子（虽然他明明只是在自己家的浴缸里），而他的阴茎是唯一的氧气瓶呼吸管——Sebastian像任何一个求生者会做的那样，急急的将它塞进嘴里。

棕色的头顶在水面浮浮沉沉，吸的紧密又足够火热。“Oh god…”Chris扒着浴缸的边缘，热水和Sebastian的口腔一起包裹住他硬的过分的阴茎。他仰起头，努力稳住腰，拼命忍住射进Sebastian嘴里的强烈冲动。

可埋在他胯间的人并不懂得善待自己，Sebastian在水面下吸的卖力，甚至还完成了一次深喉——然后他就呛到了，回到水面上开始剧烈的咳嗽。但Sebastian迷蒙着一双眼睛，笑着抬头看他，在咳嗽的间隙舔了舔唇，还在他干净的柱身上吧唧亲了一口。

明明咳嗽的眼泪流出来，从脖子到耳朵尖都涨得一片绯红，连眼角也染上同样的颜色，头发贴在额前滴着水。

一副被谁欺负得狠了的样子。

Chris意识到欺负了他的那个人是自己，这幅样子又看得他下腹发紧，一只手无法自控的抚上Sebastian还握着自己阴茎的手，带着它一起抚慰自己，另一只手将他湿透的发捋到脑后，连同更多的头发松松抓住。Sebastian跟着他的动作乖巧的扬起头接受他的吻，落在流着泪的眼角，发红的耳朵尖，以及还在颤抖的唇瓣。

他不知道Sebastian喝了多少酒，不然平时在片场恨不得躲着自己走的那只炸毛小猫不可能乖成这个样子。

“唔唔……”乖顺的Sebastian又快要不能呼吸了，他呜咽抗议。Chris这才注意到Sebastian的另一只手正本能似得解决着他自己的勃起问题。

他顿时感觉到很抱歉。Sebastian还保持着刚才跪着为他口交的姿势，于是他抱着Sebastian的腰让他卡进自己双腿间，将两根勃起的性器握在一起，他安抚似的亲亲Sebastian下巴上甜蜜的小沟，上下撸动起来。

“嗯……”Sebastian把头垂下来，前额靠在Chris的颈窝，像只享受被爱抚的猫。双手再次勾上来，软软的插进Chris的头发，小口的喘息。

Chris很快就让他射了出来，高潮后的Sebastian浑身无力，连手也使不上劲。他向后倒，又回到了一开始Chris发现他时的样子。

“Sebastian？”Chris叫他，却得不到回应。餍足的猫已经靠着另一侧浴缸沉沉睡去，全然不管他还硬着没释放。

Chris向上天发誓他真的抱歉又委屈。

Chris抱歉地起身跪好，抱歉地将Sebastian的双腿并好架在自己同一侧肩膀，并抱歉的把阴茎插进他腿间开始抽插。

他当然委屈。委屈喜欢的人自己爽够了就香甜睡去，委屈自己明明差几厘米就能进入和占有自己的心上人，可他不能在Sebastian不清醒的时候对他这么做——即使他知道Sebastian也许也想要他——那太过分了。

浴缸里的水被Chris撞得一圈圈荡个不停，直到他射在Sebastian的腿间才停下来。

Chris吻吻睡着的人的嘴角和额头，打开淋浴将他清洗干净，擦干后裹上干燥的浴袍并把他塞进被子里——这花了他一些时间，毕竟Sebastian在被抱着去卧室的过程中稍稍清醒了几秒，他迷糊的喊“Chris”并得到一个肯定回答后，那双勾住他脖子的手就再也不松开了。

好不容易安抚Sebastian继续他的睡眠，Chris这才回到浴室冲了澡，并拿过Sebastian的另一条浴袍穿上。

他没法离开Sebastian，毕竟他的衣服正湿得滴水。他边叹气（可嘴角是上扬着的）边拧干自己的衣服并扔进烘干机，然后掀起被子躺在Sebastian的身边，心满意足的圈住感知到他就立马在睡梦中蹭过来的Sebastian，并在他额头上落下一吻。

“晚安，Seb。”  
不同于以往很多个难以入眠的夜晚，Chris很快就睡着了。


End file.
